Libre al fin
by Erzs
Summary: Porque ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar las vacaciones de verano? Este fic participa del Mini reto de agosto "Unas supervacaciones" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".


**Ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel, Disney, etc.**

 _Este_ _fic participa del Mini reto de agosto "Unas supervacaciones" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

* * *

 _Capitana Marvel, tan maravillosa y hermosa como siempre, había recibido la llamada de "emergencia" por parte de_ _uno de los mayores protectores de país, uno de sus aliados más cercanos. Sabía que si él la llamaba debía ser algo muy importante._

 _Finalmente llegó a las coordenadas que le habían indicado, donde alguien la esperaba en la puerta._

" _Capitana, está radiante como siempre," el coronel Rhodes la saludo. No usaba su traje usual, sino un par de cómodos bermudas y una camisa a juego. "Y aunque tu uniforme es espectacular, tal vez sería mejor que usaras algo más cómodo." Sin más, le ofreció su mano galante, mientras la guiaba a una especie de habitación llena de toda clase de ropa, trajes de baño y demás. "Escoge lo que quieras que tengo una sorpresa para ti."_

" _No planeas algo raro ¿Verdad? Recuerda que podría vencerte cuando quisiera" exclamo en broma mientras entraba a la habitación. Aunque había tanta ropa, en el centro resaltaba un traje de baño de una pieza que imitaba a su traje, con su símbolo en el pecho y un pareo azul a juego. Con una sonrisa, sabiendo que War Machine lo había hecho solo para ella se lo colocó, quedándole a la perfección. Al salir de la habitación, se sorprendió de encontrarse frente a frente a una hermosa playa, el mar claro y sereno._

" _¡Sorpresa!" El contrario se acercó "Haz hecho tanto por el mundo que te mereces unas vacaciones, y ¿Qué mejor que un relajante día en la playa? A veces es bueno ser amigo de Iron Man." La tomo de la mano, acercándose al mar, "Carol, eres tan bella, y me gustaría saber si tu..." Empezó a flexionar la rodilla, tratando de inclinarse cuando de pronto una especie de Calamar Gigante salió a la superficie del agua, moviendo sus tentáculos para atrapar y destruir todo a su paso._

" _Esto tendrá que esperar, ¡Acabemos con ese monstruo! Y entonces..._

Su celular empezó a sonar, el tono que le había asignado a Tony Stark. Debía ser alguna emergencia y no tenía tiempo que perder.

Llevaba apenas un par de días de sus vacaciones de verano, y, ahora que era libre, decidió dedicarse a finalmente actualizar y escribir todas aquellas ideas que había tenido a lo largo de las clases y misiones. Tenía una gran ventaja sobre la mayoría de los demás fickers, pues conocía a los protagonistas de sus historias en persona. Y al verlos en las situaciones más raras que pudieran enfrentar… era su deber que todos los fans se enteraran. Aunque claro, con su estilo y sus ideas, que seguían siendo ficción.

El teléfono volvió a replicar, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Lo tomó junto a la bolsa con su uniforme y salió corriendo, inventándole una excusa a su madre. Después de todo, los héroes no tenían vacaciones.

…

Cuando volvió, totalmente agotada por la lucha contra el robot gigante, se desplomó en su cama, nuevas ideas fluyendo en su cabeza. Descanso un par de minutos y se dirigió a su computadora en busca del documento abierto. Se detuvo unos momentos ante la pantalla en negro.

— ¡Ammi! ¿Por qué mi computadora está apagada? –grito con desesperación, encendiendo la computadora nuevamente.

— ¿Pues qué esperabas? ¿Crees que la luz es gratis? Yo apague todo eso. A veces eres muy desconsiderada.

Kamala, busco el documento rápidamente, llevándose una gran decepción. Su fic de Thor y Capitán seguía intacto. Igual que el de Storm y Wolverine. Pero de su fic de Capitana Marvel ni rastros.

Sintió la frustración acumularse en su rostro, mientras se desplomaba en su silla… La rabia pasando rápidamente a la calma.

Al menos aún tenía el resto de las vacaciones para volver a escribirlo, corregirlo. Lo vería como una nueva oportunidad de mejorar.

Y esta vez, se aseguraría de guardar el documento.

* * *

Bien, surgió tras leer el último numero de All New All Different Avengers que trajeron a México.

Y es que Kamala es la representación de las fangirls, aunque sus ideas de fics... bastante extravagantes.

También es un pequeño tributo a Rhodes... /3

En fin. Gracias por leer~


End file.
